More Than Just a Fateful Night KAITO X LEN X GAKUPO
by Kaito-Len
Summary: CONTAINS A THREESOME MATURE READERS ONLY KAITO x Len x Gakupo Kaito is a student who is finally trying to turn his life around for the better until his friend, Mikuo, makes Kaito aware of Gakupo's senior party. Will Kaito find the person of his dreams, as Mikuo is looking for a girl to hook up with? Or perhaps will Kaito find the people of his dreams...
1. Chapter 1

_**Before I start, I want to say that the characters used are Vocaloids / Fanloids (unless stated otherwise) and don't belong to me, but I'll be portraying their personality how I personally see them. Enjoy!**_

Kaito's breath caught in his throat as he chucked his head back, beads of sweat glistening as they flew off the ends of his soft blue locks. He grunted with a satisfactory pleasure, his breath becoming hot and heavy with each pump he took. Kaito felt his chest tighten and adrenaline kick in like a football to the stomach.

He then dropped the weight, allowing it to fall to the floor. The blue haired male had recently turned 23 and fancied a change in his life. Lately, Kaito had taken up gym classes where he would use a treadmill and curl some weights. On top of this, he was also making healthier food choices (although he couldn't quite cut out the ice cream – not just yet!). He had taken a few years out to work and gain some experience in the music department which would hopefully land him a future job. Kaito had strong dreams and aspirations of becoming a star, that's why he decided to attend a musical university. Kaito was in his second year studying and had made a close group of friends. He wasn't particularly smart and would often pass his written submissions with low grades, but he didn't mind too much if he was passing.

Kaito bought his azure towel to his forehead and gently swept the sweat from his brow before a familiar voice caught him off guard. Kaito turned around, seeing his friend Mikuo. The teal male smiled sweetly, waving his hand at Kaito. It looked as if he too had come to the campus gym for a workout. "Hey, Kaito-nii~" He chimed, his usual cheery self. Mikuo was on the same course as Kaito, so those two had become close, almost acting like brothers at times.

Kaito smiled at his friend, hiding the fact he was a bit embarrassed to be seen red and sweaty by somebody he knew. "Mikuo. Good to see you" he beamed back like a blue ray of sunshine.

Mikuo fiddled with the modern treadmill dials in front of him, his fingertips grazing over the textured switches to set the high-end machine to a slow jog to warm up. "Have you heard? A third year on our course is having a party tonight. Apparently, it's gonna be huge!" Typical Mikuo, always knowing the in's and outs of other people's business and seemed to be the holy fountain for gossip. "I can't remember his name… Something like Gaku? Hmmm… maybe Goku?" Mikuo's finger grazed his chin in thought, trying to recall Gakupo's name.

"No, I didn't know. How'd you even know Mikuo?" Kaito questioned. "You always seem to know everything" To that response, Mikuo laughed, poking his tongue out and moved his finger to drag down the skin under his eye; pulling a funny, yet odd face at the azure male. "Maybe because I'm quite the social butterfly, Kaito" Mikuo responded with a simple shrug of his shoulders and a playful roll of his eyes. "You should come out more often. Goku's made the invite open to all on our course. So that means us second years and freshmen!" Mikuo's face then grew a little dark as he rubbed his hands together. "Maybe we could try to chat some girls up!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. He wasn't really the type for partying – he was very driven and would often spend his time practicing bass instead of going out, getting drunk and taking every type of pill under the club's strobe lights. Mikuo, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Despite the two's differences, they remained each other best friends. "Eh. I'll think about it then. How does that sound?" Kaito asked, wanting to at least reach a compromise.

The teal man, Mikuo nodded his head with a large grin plastered to his face. "I'll text you later! See ya Kaito!" He looked to the TV screen which hung on the gym's wall, before rolling his eyes. His sister was on the music channel, debuting her newest hit song. "Typical Miku" her brother, Mikuo mumbled to himself with a slight hint of jealousy. He then put his headphones into his ears, deciding to listen to something else besides his sister. It was clear Mikuo had the same ambition as Kaito and his sister, Miku.

The azure male chuckled to himself, having met Mikuo's famous sister once when he went back to their household over the university spring break. Kaito left the gym and made his way back to his campus dorm after saying goodbye to his friend.

Once arriving in his usual messy condo, Kaito kicked off his shoes and threw himself on his unmade bed. Kaito's room was like any teenage girls, but instead, he had posters of his favorite bands and biggest aspirations. He always told Mikuo it was to help him focus when he worked. The floor was completely occupied by various bits of clothing which needed a wash and an iron. Kaito's desks were messy and were full of trinkets and other unnecessary items. For some reason, Kaito even had pinned receipts on his pinboard.

The azure hair colored male brought his phone out from his gym pocket and opened it up, only to see a notification from Gakupo himself. He raised a curious eyebrow, tapping on the notification which brought him to an event page.

It was labeled 'Gakupo's 24th birthday. Bring your own booze and let's get f*cked'. "Classic" Kaito chuckled to himself with a slight exhale, seeing who else had been invited. Of course, Mikuo had and so did the rest of his year and a few freshmen too. Still unsure whether he would end up attending, Kaito removed himself sluggishly from his bed and went to take a quick cold shower.

Once washing himself off, riding his body from order and sweat, he looked at his phone seeing that Mikuo had texted him. Kaito, not always being the best at saying no and liking to keep the peace couldn't help but sigh ever so slightly. "Alright. Fine Mikuo. I'll go…" he uttered to himself, texting a response to let Mikuo know he would be going. Kaito then stood, wrapping the blue towel around his waist and headed over to his closet, unsure what to wear. "Guess I have no choice now" the azure male sighed, but a smile was prominent on his lips becoming slightly optimistic about heading out as he hadn't done so in a few month's time.


	2. Chapter 2

As evening finally decided to roll around, a loud and rather enthusiastic knock sounded on Kaito's door. The azure male slipped his phone into his pocket and placed his rum and coke down on the countertop table. He pulled the door towards him to open it, revealing Mikuo who was beaming ear to ear looking enthusiastic as always. "Kaito! Hey! Ready to head to Goku's place?" Mikuo still hadn't bothered to learn Gakupo's name it seemed. The azure male chuckled in response, wearing skinny blue jeans topped with a black tank top (he was feeling a little confident after a few drinks already and wanted to show off his gain process). "It's Gakupo, Mikuo. Rule number one of university – don't piss off a senior!" Kaito chuckled, being able to tell Mikuo was already a little tipsy, as was he. "Don't forget that!"

Kaito allowed Mikuo to drag him out, as he quickly locked up his door behind him. The azure male turned to Mikuo jutting his lip out in a slight pout. "No need to be so handsy" he commented, winking afterwards. Mikuo simply rolled his teal orbs in response, grasping at Kaito's wrist instead. "Come on Kaito, lets just go already~"

The two began their drunken and loud walk to Gakupo's block. They were able to tell it was his because of the loud, fuzzy party music and flashing lights which lit up the street before their eyes. Other music students had gathered outside to either chill, drink or smoke. Kaito crinkled his nose up slightly at the smoky smell, passing through it with his teal haired friend to get to Gakupo's block door.

Mikuo did the honours and pushed open the door to reveal a huge mess. Cups had been thrown, drink split and there were plastic cups broken and unclaimed lying in the corners of the stairs. "Quick, lets just head up" Mikuo spoke loudly over the music, guiding Kaito up a few flights of stairs. The teal male pushed open yet another door, before revealing Gakupo's flat. It was a mess to say the least.

People from both 1st, 2nd and 3rd year filled up almost every free space inside the house, all drunk and having a good time. Kaito observed the area, his blue eyes scanning over the various faces of people. He noticed many guys were attempting to hit on girls who were wearing scantily clad clothing. He averted his eyes from this one girl, who looked as if she a third year. She wore an elegant yet flattering black and red dress suggesting to Kaito that she was daring and romantic. Her hair was a deep chocolate colour and was chopped at shoulder length. She began to approach Kaito, her dark eyes suggesting she was very drunk and was searching for a partner for the night.

"Heyyy" she cooed, her voice was a little deep and hoarse, but it had soul. Kaito opened his mouth to speak to the girl, before Mikuo cut in. He slid in front of Kaito, blocking the azure male from her line of sight. He began to speak to her and Kaito rolled his eyes. Typical Mikuo.

The blue male pulled away from their conversation, not wishing to know the sexual innuendos and flirtatious eyes they were making at each other. Kaito felt himself become hot and sweaty quickly, as dancing bodies seemed to brush up against each other as the music switched its pace. He squeezed past girls and boys making his way over to the alaholic punch. However, it did not smell appetizing at all. Kaito peeped into the large metallic bowl, catching his own reflection in the liquid. It seemed as if the drink had been spiked by immature students; rueing the punch for others. Kaito rolled his eyes, further solidifying his mental state on parties. Kaito turned away from the punch, his azure eyes caught mid roll before he felt his body collide with somebody else.

Stepping back, Kaito felt himself become rather flustered. His azure gaze locked onto the person's body, making it clear to him that it was man's body he had collided with.

"Hm. Don't worry about apologising, I know you didn't mean it" The male spoke, his tone a smooth and lustful coo. Kaito looked up, seeing that the person he had bumped into was Gakupo. The purple male was dressed in trendy expensive clothing. He wore a dark and alluring waist coat and tried his hair back into a long and sexy ponytail. He loomed over Kaito slightly, placing his arm over Kaito's shoulder, leaning on the wall behind him, leaning in. He flashed Kaito a white pearly smile, eyes seeming to swim in Kaito's.


End file.
